maryskelternightmaresfandomcom-20200213-history
Otsuu
Otsuu is one of the protagonists of Mary Skelter 2. A Blood Maiden working with Dawn to escape the Jail alongside Little Mermaid and Red Riding Hood, she soon comes to a fateful encounter with Alice and Jack... Personality Otsuu is exceedingly tomboyish, even moreso than characters like Red Riding Hood. She has a habit of binding her chest with wraps to slim down her profile, though it seems to become more and more difficult as she grows. She's fixated on the idea of marrying Little Mermaid and calls her "princess" at every opportunity. Her Blood Libido gives her a fixation regarding owing debts to people and repaying them. It's also given her a bit of a complex regarding her relationship with Little Mermaid, as she bears some insecurities that her infatuation and subsequent proposal were only because of her Blood Libido responding to Little Mermaid's kindness. Story Mary Skelter 2 Prologue Otsuu is deployed along with Little Mermaid and Red Riding Hood to rescue prisoners from the Jail's City Streets. In doing so, she meets with Jack and Alice, and they join the party to fight Marchens. When Alice goes berserk fighting a Nightmare, Otsuu along with Little Mermaid and a severely wounded Jack are thrown down into the Underground Cavern. Otsuu awakens and reunites with the two, only to see Jack lamenting his inability to protect Alice as mysterious vines curl around him. Otsuu desperately attempts to pull and sever the vines, but eventually they overwhelm Jack's body, and he is transformed into a Nightmare. Chapter 1 Just as Otsuu readies for combat, she feels a headache followed by a strange warmth she can only describe as "Jack's soul". She attempts communication with Nightmare Jack and is jubilant when he replies back. While she finds it odd that only she's capable of fully understanding Jack's drawls, she can at least appreciate still being the gentle boy he was before. Otsuu and Little Mermaid invite Jack to follow them, and the three traverse the Underground Cavern, fighting Marchens with the help of Jack's new powers. While effective, it seems Jack using his abilities and getting hurt in combat agitates his nature as a Nightmare, and it takes a lot out of him trying to keep it at bay. Otsuu and co. reunite with Mamoru and Hikari, who've been recaptured by Marchens with a few other prisoners. While they're shocked at Jack's new appearance, his docility and Otsuu's words calm them down. The prisoners introduce themselves as Kaede, Itsuki, and Takumi. They then spot a swarm of Marchens moving in formation, as one of them beckons the group along. Following the Marchens, the party comes face-to-face with Hameln, the (self-proclaimed) Demon King. At least, that's what she meant to say, before her slur kicks in mispronouncing it as "Demon Kyng" and dissolving all tension. Hameln proclaims that everyone shall become her servants to play tag with forever. When they ask what she means by "tag", she demonstrates by having a Marchen run. Hameln then proceeds to chase it down and brutally end its life before their eyes. While the party is reluctant to play, the alternative is trying to handle a hostile Blood Maiden commanding a horde of Marchens, so they decide to cooperate and flee as Hameln counts up to ten. Dashing through the corridors, the party is soon caught by Hameln, but she flees to recuperate after being beaten in battle. After a few more bouts, Otsuu and Little Mermaid struggle to put up further resistance against Hameln, until Mamoru suddenly puts himself on the chopping block so that everyone else can get out alive. Hameln questions his resolve, and he responds that he refuses to abandon his friends. Those words cause Hameln to halt before she suddenly bursts out in joy, elated to find the "friends" and "friendship" contained in her manga exist in real life. After a brief conversation, Hameln soon declares the entire party her friends, whom she shall protect as a "hero" rather than as a "Demon King". She then leads the party to her cave, where they all rest up for their trip back to the Liberated District. Venturing back to the City Streets, the party notices there's a lot of damage on the road to the District. Some onder if the Blood Maidens did it, but Otsuu says that their fights against Marchens never got this violent. The party arrives at the Liberated District, only to see smoke rising from beyond the walls. They rush inside and find Dawn HQ in flames, with Haru and Miko's corpses scattered across the ground. As Little Mermaid verges on tears, they hear a scream and move to investigate. They spy a Mysterious Nightmare bearing down on Towa. Otsuu moves in to intercept, but the Nightmare parries her attacks with ease. Just as the Nightmare is about to counter, it suddenly flees. Hameln wishes to hunt it down, but Otsuu reminds her their priority is to search for any survivors. They do so, but the search is fruitless as it seems the only things left in the Liberated District are rubble and corpses. For safety reasons, the party agrees to seal off the City Streets where the Nightmare fled, and reconvene in Hameln's cave. Chapter 11- Final Otsuu awakens to the day the Blood Team finally makes a full expedition to the Jail Tower. Everyone convenes in the lab, where they discuss their plan to climb the tower and escape the Jail, bringing as many survivors as they can with them. Everyone takes a moment to think on how far they've come, and how this work was from everyone's efforts. They then prepare for their final expedition. At the base of the Tower, Michiru shows up, having requested Clara to bring her here. She says some cryptic words, stating that Otsuu is different from other Blood Maidens, and that she's more being led by them. After that, Michiru has Clara escort her back to the Order, to everyone's bemusement. They then enter the Tower Base and proceed to climb. Ascending to and through the Upper Tower, the party finds the core, once again the Mysterious Nightmare rears its ugly head. The party is of split opinions, with some wanting to fall back and some wanting to fight it. When Red Riding Hood theorizes the Nightmare is Snark, Otsuu tells her to hold as she does not believe this is Snark. She then proceeds to outline a theory. Bad End Should Otsuu fail to guess the Mysterious Nightmare's identity, the party will charge in and fight it. The beast seemingly falls after a prolonged battle, but begins to run away. The party is too exhausted to pursue, but suddenly Jack moves towards where it fled. Alice implores Jack not to go, but she falls unconscious as he dashes off. The party rests and waits for Jack when the Jail Tower begins to shudder and collapse. Otsuu and Little Mermaid insist on waiting for Jack to return, but after some words are exchanged, follow the others outside the Tower. Outside the collapsed Tower, the Blood Team wonders if they've lost their last hope of escaping, before Hameln interjects that they'll always have hope so long as they're alive. As the party reunites with Clara and the Order members, Otsuu promises to Jack that so long as they're alive, they'll meet again someday. Normal End Otsuu theorizes that the Mysterious Nightmare is actually a former Blood Maiden. She points back to when the Downtown core mimicked Cinderella as Marhcen clones as credence to the idea the cores can mimic Blood Maidens. But the core mimicked the Blood Maiden in her humanoid form, rather than her Nightmare form. The mimic has been among the Blood Team the whole time, unaware that it was a clone. Otsuu accuses Alice of being a clone. Her proof of that lies in Jack's right arm, where the hairpin he was holding became embedded in his hand when he transformed into a Nightmare. Cinderella has already set a precedent that the Jail can mimic any accessory, so it seems suspicious that the Alice accompanying them has her hairpin square on her head, especially since it was a precious gift from Jack, with no other like it in the world. Otsuu then provides a theory. One that starts with her hypothesiziing if she were the one to kill Little Mermaid, she would try to destroy the reality where such a thing can happen. She theorizes that Alice, while in her Blood Skelter state, thought that she killed Jack when she struck him. She made a wish upon a core to rewrite the reality where she killed Jack. But it wouldn't change the fact that her hand was the one to end his life, so instead, she desired the end of the world, and became a Nightmare to do so. A Nightmare strong enough to wreck the entire Liberated District, and all the Dawn members in it. Yet for all her power, there was one thing Alice could never do, even as a Nightmare. She could never harm Jack, and would flee at first sight of him in fear she would accidentally do so again. As Otsuu finishes her theory, Jack begins acting up, his panic pulsing through his link with Otsuu. He's confused that there are two Alices here, on diametrically opposed sides, and it's tearing him apart thinking about which one he should protect. Nightmare Alice approaches Jack, ignoring the wounds Red Riding Hood inflicts on her, as she tries to comfort him. Suddenly, Jack seems to have an epiphany as he jumps into the core. When the dust subsides, the core is gone, replaced by the Love Nightmare, an amalgamation of Nightmare Alice and Nightmare Jack formed from his wish to protect her. But beside the Love Nightmare stands a second Jack in humanoid form, seemingly created because he also wished to protect everyone. Despite Little Mermaid's wavering and Alice's shock over being a clone, Jack remains a comforting presence as the Blood Team stands against the Love Nightmare. After a long and brutal fight, the Love Nightmare finally falls. In their death throes, Nightmare Jack and Nightmare Alice promise each other to be together forever. The mood becomes somber, as not even Red Riding Hood can relish finally avenging the Professor like this. While the Blood Team is about to admit that they didn't lose Jack completely thanks to the human one still being here, he suddenly collapses and sends Alice into a panic. Turns out, the human Jack does not have the power or life force of Nightmare Jack, and relied on the last core fragments in the Love Nightmare to stay alive and fight. Now, with the Love Nightmare dead, Jack is once again teetering on the edge of death. As if rubbing salt in the wound, suddenly the Tower Nightmare shows up. Hameln is gung-ho about fighting the beast, but Gretel is uncertain if the core they just destroyed even belongs to the Tower Nightmare. The Blood Team prepares to retreat, but Jack pushes Alice away as she tries to prop him up. Jack tells her that he's not going to last much longer, so he may as well play decoy while everyone else escapes. The Nightmare bears down on Jack, and then... Blood splatters over Jack's body as Alice takes the blow meant for him. Jack is horrified that Alice is dying before him, but Alice is merely relieved that this time, she actually managed to protect Jack. She asks if she could see him smile one last time, and the two die in each other's arms. In spite of the somber atmosphere, the Tower Nightmare refuses to let up, and the party is forced to flee. The Blood Team stops to catch their breath for a moment before they notice Thumbelina, Snow White, and Sleeping Beauty aren't with them, and Otsuu can't sense the Nightmare behind them. Otsuu tries to push the party ahead while she stays to look for them, but is told by Little Mermaid to stay together. They later discover the Tower Nightmare standing over the three's corpses. Otsuu notices the Tower Nightmare has visibly sustained damage, but quickly discards the idea of fighting it as they are now. The party flees further into the Tower past a timed gate, but as it's about to close, Kaguya and Red Riding Hood stop short of the door. The two comment they're sick of feeling terrible for all the deaths and holding back their rage, so they've decided to take on the Tower Nightmare. Otsuu and co's words have little effect on them as the door shuts. Rapunzel and Cinderella soon show up behind the door, having used their diminutive sizes to squeeze through an alternate route. Otsuu tells them to open the door, but they deny her request and instead say it's their turn. Otsuu is confused until the two of the elaborate. Rapunzel and Cinderella are on the verge of Blood Skelter, and without Jack's blood to purge Corruption, there's no going back once it triggers. The two of them thank Otsuu for being like a prince to them before they depart, causing Hameln to wonder why everyone is being more "heroic" than her and why her chest hurts. Otsuu finds a lever to open the door once again, but it's too late. Rapunzel, Cinderella, Red Riding Hood, and Kaguya are all dead. Little Mermaid is inconsolable. Gretel tells Hameln she has a plan, but it requires Otsuu and Little Mermaid to follow her. Hameln is running out of strength, and Otsuu is on the verge of Blood Skelter herself. Gretel suddenly shoves something down Otsuu and Little Mermaid's throats, which she says is an antidote for Corruption. At least, until Little Mermaid and Otsuu fall unconscious because they were actually sleeping pills. Otsuu wakes up to Little Mermaid's sobs and sees a tragic sight. Gretel is dead, and Hameln looks to be not too far behind. With her dying breaths, she ponders on what Mamoru meant by "friends" and what it means to be a hero. She dies holding the two's hands, and they go into near-hysterics as Otsuu wonders if her tragic past is the only one where her friends can live. Otsuu screams and collapses as she suddenly remembers something, then pushes Little Mermaid away as she climbs the Tower. At the Tower's peak, Little Mermaid does not find Otsuu, but instead a Nightmare. She prepares to flee, but suddenly the Nightmare speaks, telling her not to look. Turns out Otsuu was also a Nightmare. One that traveled back in time to save Little Mermaid from her fate. She then begins to explain everything. Once, Otsuu was born a Nightmare in the Metropolitan Building "Tocho". But she lacked the power of a Nightmare, and was soon chased out by the Marchens. Fleeing into the Aquarium Ruins, she met Little Mermaid. The girl was kind, even to a Nightmare like Otsuu, but Otsuu was too shy and fled without a word every time Little Mermaid approached. One day, Otsuu finally worked up the courage to speak with Little Mermaid, but the girl was nowhere to be found. Disheartened, Otsuu tried to go home, but got lost on the way, and her isolation and wandering changed her, granting her power in exchange for her speech and some rationale. Her wanderings led her to the Underground Cavern, where she was soon assaulted by Red Riding Hood and the Blood Team. Unable to fight them all, she left behind fakes for them to kill as she fled. Eventually, Otsuu made it back to the Metropolitan Office, but that's when she overheard from the Blood Team that Little Mermaid died from Blood Skelter in the Aquarium Ruins. Soon after, Otsuu began to rapidly expand the area as her domain. Areas that become large enough will manifest the "Witchcraft", a core so powerful it can grant the holder's wishes via a perfected version of the Jail's mimicry. Otsuu grew the Tower to inseminate the Jail's "moon", and it created a Witchcraft. Otsuu used that Witchcraft to wish for Little Mermaid's salvation. It worked, and she became a Blood Maiden, in an alternate timeline where Little Mermaid never went into Blood Skelter. And now Otsuu has come to the Witchcraft to wish once more. The Witchcraft can even revive the dead, so long as the corpses are within a certain time and geographical range. Little Mermaid asks if she will also revive the other dead besides the Blood Team, but Otsuu tells her that's simply not possible. Little Mermaid asks if everyone was happier in the world where she didn't survive, to Otsuu's quiet affirmations. Cinderella grew up happy and healthy, the sisters got along as well as sisters could, and Alice and Jack never became Nightmares. Little Mermaid gets close, hugs Otsuu, and tells her to put everything back the way it once was. Otsuu is tearful, having formed bonds with all the members of Dawn when her initial purpose behind the wish was to save Little Mermaid. The two share one final kiss, Otsuu reverts back to her human form, and the two walk hand-in-hand into the Witchcraft as they return the present to that of Nightmares. Deep in the Aquarium Ruins, unaware of the coming future, a young Otsuu hears Little Mermaid's song and notices the Blood Maiden has been eating the food she left for her. Otsuu steels her courage and resolves to talk to Little Mermaid tomorrow. Mary Skelter: Nightmares Another Story - Path to the True Ending This story is only available if you play the remake of Mary Skelter: Nightmares after achieving the Normal End of Mary Skelter 2 While wandering the Underground Cavern, Nightmare Otsuu spots the Blood Team hunting her down and flees, leaving behind a copy for them to kill. They do so, but continue to pursue anyway, with the chase leading them to the Metropolitan Office Jail. The Blood Team eventually catches up to Nightmare Otsuu and Jack attempts to speak with her. She talks about how she's wandered about the place looking for Little Mermaid, the only kind person she could find in the whole Jail. When Red Riding Hood confesses to Little Mermaid's death, Otsuu refuses to listen and flees, dropping a microphone in the process. Contained in that microphone is a recording of a party Dawn held in the parallel world, reviving Jack's memories of it, and he takes off in hot pursuit. Jack eventually recognizes the Tower as the place where Otsuu reincarnated as a Blood Maiden using the Witchcraft. He tries to remind Otsuu of the memories made in the parallel world, but she refuses to listen and attacks the Blood Team. Eventually, they succeed in damaging Nightmare Otsuu, but only the outer shell that protects her true body. Nightmare Otsuu refuses to give up and renews her assault on the Blood Team but then Jack shows her several items that peak her interest and awaken fragments of her memory, sending her mind awhirl. Jack calls out to Otsuu again, and this time she recognizes everyone, filled with regret at attacking them. Jack reassures her that it's not her fault, as she's a Nightmare in this world. Otsuu briefly asks where Little Mermaid is until Jack reminds her that this is the world where Little Mermaid succumbed to Blood Skelter. Otsuu is still insistent on sacrificing herself to the Witchcraft and returning to the world where Little Mermaid is alive, but Jack offers an alternative. Thanks to certain events involving this world's version of Mamoru and co., the Blood Team knows that the Jail's cores are capable of reviving the dead via mimicry, given enough material to work off of. Otsuu is ecstatic at the idea of reviving Little Mermaid, but wonders where her body is. As the Blood Team demands an explanation from Jack, Otsuu follows them back to the Liberated District. At Dawn HQ, Otsuu and Jack have finished explaining the parallel worlds to the Blood Maidens. While the details escape them, they can accept the idea of there being two worlds, and that Jack and Otsuu have memories from both of them. Otsuu wonders how Jack remembers anything when he shows her the microphone she dropped, the one that Little Mermaid used to hold. Otsuu recognizes it as a personal treasure of hers, and the fact it's here at all, let alone with a recording of the singing, is perhaps Otsuu's subconscious wish not to invalidate those memories from the other world. Red Riding Hood takes that moment to remind them of their goal; Little Mermaid's body. It was buried in a coffin after Dawn finished studying it for Blood Skelter. Otsuu is concerned that time was not kind to Little Mermaid's body, and if it's too rotten, there won't be enough material for the core to revive her. They approach Little Mermaid's grave and dig up the coffin. Filled with trepidation, Jack opens the lid. Inside is Little Mermaid's body, miraculously intact with not even a shred of decay. The team notices the silver hair and changed body that are marks of a Maiden in Blood Skelter, reminding Otsuu of how Cinderella was still in her pre-teens when they found her in the other world due to Blood Skelter freezing her aging. Powers and Abilities Personal Skills * Ability Bamboo Weaver: Otsuu creates an orb of bamboo on the space in front of her. This ability can be used to weigh down switches, fill in holes, or even roadblock Nightmares. In the event that an orb is mistakenly placed, it can be removed by examining it. * Counseling: Otsuu has a quick therapy session with Jack to calm him down, restoring Jack's mind gauge. Due to Jack and Otsuu sharing turns, it's possible to loose Jack's ability first, then use Counseling to mitigate the sanity loss. Counseling can be used to reverse Ripper Jack transformation, but it may require more than one use to work. Massacre Skills Jobs * Altair: Otsuu's default job is for those with a shining will. Use a variety of powers to bring down your enemies. (Fusion of all 5 Fighter classes.) *'Milky Way: A job with as many skills as in the Milky Way to bring down foes.' (Fusion of all 5 Magician classes.) *'Hercules: A job that specializes in striking enemy weaknesses from afar.' (Fusion of all 5 Archer classes.) *'Star Gazer: A job that supports allies by analyzing enemies, and offering battle strategies.' (Fusion of all 5 Scientist classes.) *'Weaver: A job that weaves wishes into reality. They can use any weapon to their liking.' (Fusion of all 5 Libero classes.) Trivia Otsuu is named after the book Tsuru no Ongaeshi (Crane's Return of a Favor). Category:Characters Category:Blood Maidens Category:Nightmares Category:Monsters